1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a built-up stator assembly and particularly to a stator assembly, which is composed of a plurality of magnetic guide members attached with coils.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional stator radiator assembly is composed of a plurality of thin sliced magnetic guide plates being piled together. The stator assembly 11 comprises a central part 111, even number sets of rib parts 112 extending outward from the central part 111 and a magnetic pole part 123 at the end of rib part 112.
Due to restriction of the magnetic pole part 113, it is hard to wind the coil 114 on the rib parts 112.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, another conventional stator assembly is composed of a plurality of thin sliced magnetic guide plates being piled together. The stator assembly 21 comprises a frame part 121, even number sets of ribs 112 extending outward from the frame part 121 and a magnetic pole part 123 at the end of rib part 122.
Due to restriction of the frame part 121 being closed, it is hard to wind the coil 124 on the rib parts of the stator assembly 12.
Although a special way for winding the coils 114, 124 up in the stator assemblies 11, 12 can be adopted, it is easy to scratch the coils 114, 124 and it is easy to occur short circuit.
Further, the preceding ways of winding spend much time so that not only productivity is affected but also the production cost is excessive high.